This invention relates to a seal for a vat, more particularly to a seal for a vat to contain a liquid, the vat being constructed of metal and wooden staves.
There is described in AU617673, which is incorporated herein by reference and made apart hereof, a vat constructed of metal ends, top and bottom, the sides being constructed by a plurality of wooden staves sealed together and clamped to the metal surround. This form of vat for the storage of wines with the wooden staves being of oak has created a great deal of interest, for a plurality of the vats can be stacked together and thus due to their shape have a greater storage capacity for a particular cellar or warehouse volume than barrels or the like which have a great volume of unusable storage space between the adjacent stacked circular barrels.
A problem with the seal for such a vat is the fact that the seal must seal between the metal surround and the wooden staves, each of which has a different thermal expansion and also swelling of the wood due to the absorption of liquid into the wood.
This invention is directed to an improved vat construction and seal for a vat as described in the above referred to patent.
In one form of the invention there is provided a seal adapted to be attached to a metal member and to seal against a non metallic member pressed by a clamping member pressing the non metallic member against the seal, said seal being comprised of a compressible member and to seal against a seal retainer.
In another form of the invention there is provided a seal between a metal wall and a wooden wall at right angles to the metal wall, said seal comprising a compressible seal attached to the edge of the metal member and forced into sealing contact with the wooden member by a clamp acting between the metal wall and the surface of the wooden member.
In a preferred form, the seal is comprised of a compressible member attached to the edge of a metal member, the seal also sealing against a seal retainer.